TMNT 91 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_91_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #91 (IDW)]]TMNT'' #91 ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 13. Februar 2019 * Ausgabe: TMNT #91 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Michael Dialynas * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #90 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #92 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Karais HeimkehrTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Casey Jones und Jennika *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **Foot Clan **die Waisenkinder **Foot Elite *thumb|200px|KonfliktpotentialKarai **Koya, Bludgeon und Ocho **Hayashi Natsu *Agent Bishop **Earth Protection Force **Doctor Shevlin (Cameo) *Metalhead *Kitsune **das Pantheon (erwähnt) *der Shredder (erwähnt) *Hun und Mrs. Jones (erwähnt) Handlung Rückblick: thumb|left|240px|Eine nächtliche BesucherinNach ihrer Suche nach dem Kira no Ken und der Übernahme von Tokios Yakuza-Clans"Karai's Path" #1, #2, #3 und #4 ruhen sich Karai und ihre Gefolgsleute in Hayashi Torus ehemaligem Penthouse aus, als Karai mitten in der Nacht überraschenden Besuch von Kitsune erhält. Sie teilt ihrer Nachfahrin''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #4 mit, dass sie unbedingt die Kontrolle über den Foot Clan wiedererlangen muss, da Hamato Yoshi/Splinter das Erbe ihres Vorfahren, des Shredders, angeblich entehrt und den Clan erneut an den Rand des Untergangs führt.''Villains Micro-Series #5: Karai'' Sie versucht Karai davon zu überzeugen, sich ihr Geburtsrecht mit der Kraft des Kira no Ken zurückzuerobern, doch Karai hält an ihrem Ehrgefühl fest und an ihrer Absicht, die Übergabe des Clans friedlich abzuwickeln. Kitsune zieht sich zurück, jedoch nicht ohne Karai zum Schluss noch zu sagen, dass eine Kraft in ihr wohnt, die sie zu nutzen bestimmt ist, um ihre Ziele erreichen zu können... Gegenwart: thumb|200px|Ein ehrenvolles WillkommenTrotz ihres dramatischen Auftritts bei ihrer Rückkehr''TMNT'' #90 begrüßen Karai und Splinter respektvoll einander. Dann treffen auch noch die Turtles ein und heißen ihrerseits Karai seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Amerika erneut willkommen.''IDW Macro-Series #3: Leonardo'' Als Allererstes bittet Karai darum, das Grab ihres Großvaters besuchen zu dürfen; Splinter begleitet sie mit Leonardo dorthin, während Michelangelo und Donatello eine kleine Plauderei mit Koya und Bludgeon über deren neugewonnenen Fähigkeiten beginnen"Karai's Path" #1 und #2, und "Prey, Part 4" und Raphael von Ocho mit frechen Worten zur Weißglut angestichelt wird... thumb|left|200px|VerhandlungspositionenIn der Zwischenzeit, in der Basis der Earth Protection Force, führt Metalhead seine Verhandlungen mit Agent Bishop weiter. Bishop lässt sich nicht unterkriegen, besonders da seine Männer ihre Überraschung über das Eindringen des Roboters inzwischen überwunden haben und diesen mit gezückten Waffen umringen. Metalhead richtet seine Waffensysteme gegen Bishop, um ihn ein wenig einzuschüchtern, doch nachdem er durch einen Scan dessen wahre Physiologie erkannt hat,"Battle Lines" #3 lässt er von weiteren Drohungen ab und stellt Bishop sein Angebot dar: Seine Technologie und die Auslieferung der Turtles. thumb|200px|Let's look on the bright side!Derweil sind Casey und Jennika während ihrer Rückkehr von ihrem Date auf Long Island auf dem Highway nach Manhattan steckengeblieben, weil Caseys Motorrad den Geist aufgegeben hat. Während sie den Weg zu Fuß fortsetzen, beginnen sie einander von ihren jeweiligen schweren Jugendjahren zu erzählen,''IDW Micro-Series #6: Casey Jones'' und "What Is Ninja?" #1, #2, #3 und #4 finden aber auch etwas Positives in ihrer Lebensgeschichte, je mehr sie sich einander anvertrauen. thumb|left|240px|Vom Sohne zum VaterIm Foot Hauptquartier geleiten Splinter und Leonardo Karai zum Grab ihres Großvaters, und vor der Tür informiert Splinter sie von Kitsunes Diebstahl von Shredders Leiche,''TMNT'' #59 und ''TMNT'' #60 bevor sie sie in Ruhe ihren Besuch am Grabmal überlassen. Währenddessen erzählt Leonardo seinem Vater von ihrer Beinahkonfrontation mit Karai in Northampton und von ihrer Absicht, den Foot Clan wieder zurückzugewinnen. Als Splinter zu argumentieren beginnt, dass er die Führung des Clans nur angenommen hat, um seine Familie zu beschützen,"Vengeance" #6 hält Leonardo entgegen, dass er und seine Brüder keinen Beschützer brauchen, sondern ihren Vater. thumb|200px|Splinters EntschlussEhe Splinter, der sich selbst nach einer Wiedervereinigung mit seiner Familie sehnt,''TMNT'' #89 seinem Sohn eine Antwort geben kann, hat Karai ihre Andacht beendet. Während sie zu den anderen zurückkehren, ermahnt Splinter die junge Kunoichi, aus den Fehler der Vergangenheit zu lernen, um in die Zukunft schauen zu können. Doch als sie zu den anderen kommen, müssen sie zu ihrem Schreck feststellen, dass Raphael sich auf Ocho gestürzt hat, die seine Püffe jedoch mit einem Hohnlachen wegsteckt. Karai und Leonardo bringen die beiden Streithähne sogleich auseinander und zwingen sie entrüstet zur Ordnung. Als die Lage sich ein wenig abgekühlt hat, verkündet Splinter zur allgemeinen Überraschung, dass die Zeit gekommen ist, um die Übergabe des Clans an den rechtmäßigen Anführer auszuhandeln. Trivia *Als Michelangelo Bludgeons neugewonnenen Radarsinn kommentiert, erwähnt er indirekt Daredevil als seinen "Lieblings-Comiccharakter". Neudruckversionen *''City at War, Part I'' (TPB), September 2019 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)